Just roll the dice
by LucyHx
Summary: Boredom, such a word that Dax would never utter again or mention for as long as he lived, that word had changed his life in more ways than one. It all started from that stupid word, escalating, progressing beyond his control. Tangled limbs, heated breaths, sweat rolling down over his body, all because of one little monk, Dax/Beyal, PolarShipping, Uke!Dax :D


**Authors note**: Welp, playing with dice games, reading too much fanficiton and drinking energy drinks had created this, I am not too happy with how this turned out and I could have done better.. but I'm not that good at writing.. light smutt.

**Warning:** A few heavy things take place, you have been warned.

* * *

_**:~Just roll the dice:~**_

* * *

Boredom, such a word that Dax would never utter again or mention for as long as he lived, that word had changed his life in more ways than one. It all started from that stupid word, escalating, progressing beyond his control and he could faintly remember getting into this position. Tangled limbs, heated breaths, sweat rolling down over his body, all because of one little monk, who suddenly became very attractive.

THIS

CAN'T

BE

HAPPENING

But judging from those delicious sweet moans from Beyal, this was reality, a very heavenly reality. A reality that Dax could happily repeat over and over again, memorizing every moment of skin that touched, brushed up against the monk's soft smooth skin, enjoying the friction.

So how did he get here?

He blamed the dice, that stupid dice he had bought, why did he buy it? Oh, he hated Karma, Lady Luck and God; they could all go screw themselves. Dax was never the submissive type but he was now, aching into those dexterous fingers that knew where to touch.

Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid dice! He sighed, the memories of earlier flooding his mind.

* * *

After a rush of battles, adrenaline pumping fights and intense clashes, the team decided to take a break, a long but deserved break. Jinja was the first complained, Bren agreed, Beyal merely nodded for the sake of peace and Dax couldn't care less, the leader was obviously outmatched in this argument and conceded within the seconds, to hold down his team. They booked into a hotel and were spending a few days to attend to their aching muscles, have a bit of relaxation and prepare for the next onslaught of battles that were coming.

There were three rooms, Dax got stuck with the monk, while Chase and Bren got another room, Jinja was obviously by herself. Such advantages of being a female, maybe for one day Dax wouldn't mind growing a pair of breasts but that notion was quickly suppressed by the overwhelming feeling of dread when he thought about getting rid of 'his little commander' as Dax had named it.

It was normal for a guy to name their private region, right?

It seemed pretty normal compared to the weirdo's they had run into and that seemed to justify the argument with himself.

"Why have I gotta be stuck with the monkfish?" Dax felt the need to complain, voice it, he wasn't uncomfortable with the idea of sharing a room with the monk but after thinking that, he needed to say something, convincing himself of such a thing.

"Sorry Dax, it's the only arrangement I could think of that would work." Chase apologized and Dax scowled. "Listen up lil' suno, I want my own room, I don't like sharing, so be a good leader and get me a room." Dax responded, typical Chase thought.

"Sorry bro, the money is stretched pretty thin with getting food, supplies and paying for transportation, that's all I can afford."

"If you want, you could share a room with Bren or me." Dax grimaced, no, he'd rather be stuck with the monk, no way in hell that'd he share a room with Chase and Bren? No, he had a sneaky suspicion that Bren would disappear in the night off into someone else's room. He'd have to be blind as Charlemagne when it came to her closet and make-up style not to notice the subtle hints between Jinja and Bren.

"No thanks, I don't get along well with glasses and I'll just stick with the monkfish." With that, Dax ended the conversation and walked down towards his room, well shared room he should say. He kicked down the door and trudged in like a dead man, collapsing on one of the beds. The room was pretty basic, two beds, white walls, clean carpeted floors and two sets of draws, finished with two lamps.

The hotel screamed simplistic with every detail, from every piece of furniture and to every colour.

After a few minutes of savoured peace, Dax heard someone enter the room, he had left the door unlocked and so the crafty monk must have noticed. "We got paired up lil' monkfish, you're stuck with me for the night and probably the next few nights."

Beyal gave a curt nod, trailing towards his bed and gently lowering himself down like a proper lady, so refined with every movement or twitch, Dax didn't know how the hell the monk could pull that off. "I suspected that we might get paired up but it makes sense I guess."

Dax fumbled slightly with this thumbs, the awkward silence quickly penetrated the room and rose up from their bodies, welling up in the small compact space. Dax didn't know what to say or even what topic to begin with. It was just usually five of them all huddled up in one location, silences were rare, there was usually Bren's complaining, Jinja's petty jabs towards Bren, Dax making inappropriate comments towards Jinja and Chase acting as the peacemaker, while Beyal just voiced stupid little comments about being a 'tribe'

It was sort of weird how each day went like that but it worked, for them, it always had. They were a team, family and Dax hated to admit that someone else was right but Beyal was right, they were a tribe. They had a system and it worked.

"So…." Dax mumbled, trying to start from somewhere.

"So.. my friend.." The monk responded and Dax resisted the urge to face-plant the wall. Instead of enduring this silent torture anymore, he decided to rummage his bag for anything that could pass the time, Dax wasn't yet tired and he doubted the monk wanted to sleep either.

"What was that? I saw dice." Dax blinked, wondering what the hell the monk was referring to and it clicked. "Uhm.. those, are.. foreplay dices." He felt his voice go dry with that explanation, how could he not be awkward when explaining that to someone else?

"Foreplay devices? How interesting, I have never heard of such a thing." Came the casual but smooth reply, damn monk had nerves of steel.

"W-well, it's not a common thing and I bought it was a gag for Bren. I'm sure he'd get a few uses out of it." Dax chuckled, regaining his composure. "Hmm, should we play?" Dax's jaw dropped at the suggestion, blinking and willing himself to move.

"Here's an equation for you to understand." Dax said, sitting down on the bed, holding the dices. "You + Me = guys correct? Add in the dices, what does that equal to? Two guys getting it on and probably divide some legs later." Dax sighed and the monk merely nodded.

"I did not mean.. for us to go that far, I meant it a not to serious way, if we roll something too.. ridiculous, we do something stupid." That sounded like an okay idea, something to pass the time and Dax couldn't up with anything better. "Well, if ya put it like that, I guess we could play."

"I'm warning you monk, no touching below the waist." Dax mumbled and Beyal situated himself on Dax's bed, sitting down promptly with elegance that would put other ladies to shame. "Likewise my friend.. certain areas should not be touched by others." What Dax didn't know, that Beyal could be a hypocrite and such a thought didn't occur to him, until later. "So, you want to roll first?" Dax tossed the dice to Beyal.

Beyal nodded, grabbing both of the dices and rolling them softly within the palms of his hands, he tossed the dice to the bedroom wall and they bounced up from the surface, rolling down on the bed. '_Kiss, your choice.'_

Beyal hummed in thought and lowered himself to Dax's face, Dax didn't have much room to protest before he felt a soft pair of lips press against his forehead, it lasted for a few seconds but he felt his forehead tingle, a tingling sensation he had never felt before.

"My roll." Dax grabbed the dice, grumbling, ignoring how his cheeks felt hot off a sudden, he wasn't blushing, nope.

He threw it against the roll a bit more aggressively than Beyal did and it bounced up from the surface, rolling down onto the bed.

'_Suck, above belly.'_

Dax glared at the dice, what kind of crappy result was that?!

"Rest easy my friend, you can roll again." That was a blow to his pride and ego, rest easy? He wasn't a wuss like Bren and he was certainly man enough to do this. "Nah mate, I ain't backing down form a challenge."

He sucked in a bit of air, not the only thing he'd be sucking and watched Beyal slid off his beige trench coat, preceded with his shirt, leaving the monk half-bare. What surprised Dax was how toned the monk was, he was a lot more muscular than Dax realized and his body practically screamed ogle me. He must have been possessed, so have his eyes glancing up and down his chest, firmly fixated on those bronze muscles.

"See something you like my friend?" Oh no, the monk did not just make a flirty comment, Dax was either dreaming or having a nightmare, yes nightmare, one where none of this was happening. He glared, shrugging.

"So aren't all that girly monkfish, congratulations, you can now officially call yourself a man." With a quick motion, he briefly kissed Beyal's neck, it barely lasted for three seconds before he pulled back with a very red face, a very red face that the monk noticed.

"I am a man in more ways than you know my friend." Dax pretended he didn't hear that and handed the dice to the monk. Beyal opted for a different tactic, rolling the dice along the bed. '_Bite lips.' _He knew the monk wasn't going to back from that.

"Should I roll again..?"

"I don't care, do what ya wanna do." The lowlander snapped.

With a cat-like grace, Beyal was close to the Dax's face quickly, inches apart, just a little closer, they'd be kissing. The atmosphere suddenly felt very hot, like his body was suddenly coming alive with an unknown force, heating up as Beyal crept closer, so.. close.

Was this.. Excitement? The feeling felt foreign to Dax's body, he had never really felt excited about anything but sexually? He blushed again under that thought but he hated to admit he felt eager to explore this new heat, indulge in this new attraction slightly. The scent of Beyal was slowly eroding all rational thought, plunging him into the sea that was pushing his logical side away in pleasurable waves.. of..

"Just hurry up you stupid monk!" Dax cut his thoughts right there and stopping the embarrassment. Beyal complied, capturing Dax's lips with a slow but sensual kiss, testing out the new-found attraction that they both shared, softly nibbling on Dax's lower lip, grazing his teeth into those lips he was quickly becoming addicted to. The game, the dice, the team and the world were long forgotten under the kiss.

The monk was becoming more daring with this passionate endeavour, his tongue tenderly brushed over Dax's, cautiously but gingerly, getting used to the moist surface his tongue was brushing up against. The kiss soon turned into a heated battle, instead of Monsuno's, it was daring tongues, swirling, battling and one trying to dominate the other.

Dax always thought that the monk was a childish guy, peaceful and somewhat innocent but those thoughts were discarded under his new experience. Beyal pushed himself up against Dax, chest to chest, pelvis to pelvis, entangling themselves in a hot mess. The growing lust inside of Dax was the only thing dominating at the moment and he was succumbing to that fast, straight down to his groin.

Dax reluctantly broke the kiss, ignoring the whines of the monk and the groan of annoyance. "W-wait! Hold it monkfish! What the hell are we doing?!" Beyal paused in thought, debating on how respond. "I believe it's an act of passion, love and unity, with use of tongues."

"I-I didn't need an explanation! I.. just, this isn't right! I'm a guy, you're a guy!" Beyal removed Dax's hat, pulling the hat away from his head and allowing his dreadlocks to tumble down over his shoulders, sprawling out across his chest. "Is there a difference my friend? This all purely natural, if it weren't meant to exist, it would not exist but it does, there is nothing to fear."

"This is gonna screw over our friendship mate, I'm not ready to take this kind of step." There were too many what ifs, too many things to consider and too many things that could go wrong. Dax pushed Beyal off, he.. had to be responsible but why did it feel like someone was carving his heart out with a knife? "I'm sorry lil' monk, we have to be responsible here."

"Dax." The monk whispered in a husky tone, while creeping his nimble fingers under the material of Dax's shirt, he immediately tensed, ceasing all movement. "W-what did I just tell-" Dax moaned, his words dying down in his throat. "I am not pushing you into this Dax."

"Tonight I felt a little more towards you than just standard friendship, these feelings, I cannot explain but yet I feel compelled to explore them." Beyal gutturally spoke, Dax idly wondered since when did the monk have such a tone of voice, oddly charming but yet mature, tinged with a bit of sexiness, that something Dax had obviously missed over the months when he had known the monk. "To.. feel, touch and taste you Dax.."

Dax knew he was blushing like a school girl that had just confessed to the man of her dreams and Dax wasn't sure how much he could take of this, without melting into a puddle of red embarrassment.

"One little thing Monk, I ain't being the bottom." With a new surge of power that was flowing through his veins, he leaned himself forward to that luscious skin of Beyal's neck, breathing in the scent of the neck, that was strangely erotic at this time,.

"We shall see who will be the victor in this battle and I look forward to it…"

* * *

**Next morning..**

"How come you keep looking at her?! Explain!" The team sat down to have breakfast, Jinja was having a fit of rage, Bren was having a fit of fear and Chase could just wince at his bro, obviously sorry but not enough intervene. Beyal was more focused on the simmering bacon and eggs on his plate than the conversation and Dax didn't care too much, although Dax didn't mind making one or two comments.

"Pissed off your lady again aye glasses?" The comment was unappreciated when Bren just glared but his little glare didn't last long with the furious glances Jinja was giving him. "I'm not looking at her! Crag! Jinja, she's looking at Chase not me!"

"Yeah 'cause who would look at you like that?" Jinja muttered under her breath, calming down slightly.

"You do princess." Jinja didn't even respond, slouching down in her chair, ignoring the smirk that was tugging at the lowlanders lips.

"Yo Dax, can you get us a bit of milk? Bren has drank it all, should just be over there on the serving tray." Dax coughed, shaking his head.

"I'll get it my friend, Dax isn't feeling too well, he is a bit.. sore, shall we say?" Dax choked on his coffee and watched the smug monk disappear among the people gathered by the serving tray. "Stupid monkfish.." Dax hissed, slamming down his coffee.

"So come on, spill Daxy, why are you feeling sore?" Dax hated where this was going, one smug person but two? Nightmare.

"Did you and Beyal get rough last night buddy?" Dax glared at Bren, who flinched and stood up, ignoring the people, making his way over to the monkfish, limping just a bit.. he was going to make the monk pay in ways that was tempting..

"You owe me five Jinja, told ya they'd get it on." Jinja rolled her eyes, handing off the money.

"Get it on? What you guys talkin' about?"

"Oh Chase, you're never getting laid." Jinja sighed, smiling a bit knowingly.

* * *

**Note**: This was my first time writing anything with light smut, I hope I didn't butcher it too much. Dx Anyways, hope you enjoyed it! Or didn't cringe too much while reading it! Every View, Review or Favourite is appreciated! If you haven't guessed, Uke!Dax is the best ever. :D

_Love_

_**~LH**_


End file.
